


mom.

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Armitage needs his mom.





	mom.

Rae finds out Armitage’s mother is dead when he’s eight. She doesn’t tell him then because he’s already in a foul mood. Has been so for a week. That’s why she finally goes looking properly; she’s hoping to give him something to be happy about. A reunion with his mother and possibly finally going to live with her would stop his strop in an instant. But it’s not meant to be.

Armitage finds out when he’s 12, and they’re at a safehouse. It’s where they went after the shooting incident. At the moment he’s not happy that he’s killed, even if the victims surely would have killed him and Rae. Frankly, he wants his mom. And he says so.

“I want my mom. I want you to take us to Arkanis. I want to go home.”

This isn’t how she wants to tell him. She tries a misdirect. “I thought the ship is your home. It’s right out there.” She points out the window. The ship isn’t too close, but it can’t be missed.

He turns his head and actually looks at it. Looks back to Rae. Really looks at her. “She’s dead, isn’t she?”

“Armitage,” she starts.

“How long have you known?” he asks.

“About four years, now.” Might as well be honest.

“Why didn’t you look for her sooner? You could have saved her!”

Rae sighs. She really should have told him sooner. Eight-year-old Armitage would have allowed a comforting hug. “Multiple reliable sources say she was executed once you were off the planet. I couldn’t have saved her if we had gone straight to Arkanis from Jakku. You just would have been scooped up again, and I would have been imprisoned, at best.” She sits down on the sofa, hands in her lap. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m sorry, too.” The tears that have been welling up all this time start to fall. He turns around and looks out the window again, away from the ship. “Can we go to Arkanis anyway?” He wipes his eyes on his cuffs.

“We can go right now if you like.” She just needs to make a couple calls, and she can do that while she packs up.

Armitage walks to the door and turns around. “Tomorrow is fine. Okay if I go for a walk?”

“Comm me if you need anything.”

“Yes, Cap'n.”

She watches him leave and gets up to make the necessary calls. She’s not keen on taking Armitage to Arkanis right now, but he asked, and she’s never been too good at telling him no.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/179963841355/mom)


End file.
